


Remus Gets Glasses, Sirius Loses his Mind

by simplysirius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gratuitous Smut, Heavy Angst, M/M, Moony - Freeform, One Shot, Padfoot - Freeform, Pining, Relationship(s), Remus x Sirius, Smut, Wolfstar smut, sirius x remus, wolfstar, wolfstar fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplysirius/pseuds/simplysirius
Summary: Remus gets glasses over the summer, and Sirius spends the entire train ride to Hogwarts with a knot in his stomach. When he finally gets Remus alone for the night, Sirius takes matters into his own hands.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 255





	Remus Gets Glasses, Sirius Loses his Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @simplysirius for more fics and fanart!

“What if he got lost?” Sirius asked, standing up on the tips of his toes to see over the sea of people gathering on Platform 9¾. 

“I highly doubt he got lost,” James said nonchalantly, his own eyes searching the train station for a particular red headed girl with a spattering of freckles on her nose. “We’ve done this five times already, he’s probably just getting a snack or something.

“Exactly, we’ve done this five times and he’s always the first one here,” Sirius sneered. He stepped up on his trolley, using his trunk as a lookout point. A few people cast him strange looks, eyebrows furrowed and their grip on their children’s shoulders tightening as they moved farther down the platform. “We’re supposed to board soon. I’m not leaving without him.”

“Without who?” A teasing voiced asked behind him, startling Sirius so hard that he nearly tumbled to the ground. Remus watched him with his head titled to one side, arms crossed on his chest, crooked little smile tearing across his face. He hadn’t expected the first thing he saw on Platform 9¾ to be his boyfriend standing so spectacularly on his trolley, his always too-tight jeans clinging to his legs and nicely defining the curve of his ass, but it was a welcomed sight after what seemed like a never-ending summer.

Sirius scrambled off the cart and threw himself at Remus, nearly tackling him to the ground. “You’re late,” he mumbled into the collar of Remus’ sweater. 

“You’re just early, for once in your life,” Remus disagreed, fingers playing in the ends of Sirius hair. He disentangled himself from Sirius just enough to lean back and find his lips, but before their mouths could touch, Sirius jerked away.

With wide eyes, Sirius pointed at Remus’ face. “What are those?”

Remus brought his fingers to his nose, a new subconscious habit he had unwittingly picked up over the summer. He pushed the black eyeglasses further up his nose, back where they belonged but refused to stay. “Do they look horrible?”

He was silent for just a moment too long, prompting Remus to frown and tug the frames off his face. Sirius stopped his hand before the glasses could leave his ears. 

“Keep them on,” he demanded, his voice noticeably huskier and caught in his throat. 

“Hey, you finally joined the club!” James exclaimed, cutting in between Sirius to wrap Remus in a warm embrace. “I didn’t know you needed glasses.”

“They’re only for reading, but my mom was afraid I’d try to leave them at home, so she made me wear them here,” Remus sighed, toying with one of the arms. 

Sirius couldn’t tear his eyes away from Remus. James’ glasses were perfectly round, thin frames that sat daintily on his slender nose, giving him that effortless wannabe-Lennon look that all the girls loved – Lily most of all. Remus couldn’t have picked a more obnoxious pair of glasses; two angular lenses enclosed by thick black frames that seemed all at once too big for his face. They didn’t sit right either, too low on his nose and needing constant adjusting, but there was something so unexplainably perfect about them that Sirius thought he could die right then and there. It was something about the way Remus’ eyes, the warmest shade of honey brown, glimmered beneath the glass, or maybe it was that Remus was so painfully insecure about his new appearance, all shifting eyes and slumped shoulders, that Sirius wanted to kiss away his every withering thought. 

“Sirius is the only one out of the group now,” James teased. “Sucks to suck, Pads.”

Pouting, Sirius propped one hand on his hip. “Can’t I be like, an honorary Glasses Club member?”

James shook his head. “Sorry, I don’t make the rules.”

“Me and Sirius are going to start our own club,” a light voice trilled. Lily flit to Sirius’ side, trolley rolling behind her, sending an admonishing glance towards James. “It’s gonna be called the No Glasses Club. You two aren’t invited. Rule number one: we don’t socialize with the Glasses Club.”

James’ jaw dropped, eyes undeniably sparkling as they washed over Lily. She looked the same as she had three months ago, slender and radiant and arresting, but the mock arrogance she wore like a jacket over her shoulders made his heart stop. “What if I bought you a chocolate frog?”

Lily pressed a single finger to her mouth, thinking hard about the proposition. She shrugged her shoulders and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “I suppose I could be swayed. But only if you push my trolley for me.” She made her way towards the Hogwarts Express, hardly hiding her smile as James scrambled after her, trying to navigate two teetering luggage carts down the crowded platform.

Remus and Sirius lingered, shaking their heads and laughing at the sight. Daring a step closer, Sirius was just about to press his lips to Remus’ when James yelled over his shoulder, “quit snogging, the train’s leaving!”

“I haven’t even had the change to snog him yet, you asshole!” Sirius shouted, just as the train released a brilliant puff of gray smoke, the shrill whistle piercing the station and encouraging any stray passengers to climb aboard. 

Remus leaned in and kissed Sirius quickly, tugging him towards the train about to steam away. “It’s gonna leave without us if you keep yelling across the platform.”

“They wouldn’t dare leave me behind,” Sirius cried, running behind Remus anyways.

On the first night of the school year, normally, Sirius would revel in being back at the castle, screaming down the hallways and sizing up each first year that scampered down the Grand Hall, shriveling as a hundred other students stared at them sitting beneath the Sorting Hat. Last year, James, Remus, and Sirius skipped out on the Grand Feast entirely, instead opting to spend the night in their dorm with packages of chocolate and chips and candy spread between them, laughing about their summers and James’ neverending infatuation with Lily and the booger hanging out of Snape’s nose the entire train ride to school. 

The first day of sixth year was different. Sirius’ eyes were firmly locked on Remus, because goddamnit those glasses did something excruciating to him. Every time he caught sight of the black frames perched on Remus’ pale skin, his stomach twisted and his skin ignited in smoldering flames. Sirius knew he couldn’t touch Remus on the train – no more than holding his hand and finding any reason to caress his face, at least – and he had to sit on his hands to keep still while he watched Remus perform his prefect duties during the Sorting Ceremony. Finally, when the first years were tucked away in bed and the older students lounged around in the Gryffindor common room, Sirius saw his chance.

James sat in front of the roaring fire, close enough to feel the heat, angled just right to watch Lily engaged in a fierce wizard chess match against Marlene. 

“Did we get a new couch?” Sirius asked, rounding the coffee table and kicking the edge of the plush crimson sofa that was certainly no different than last year. James arched a single eyebrow. “It looks comfy. So comfy that you could sleep there if you had to.”

James translated instantaneously, rolling his eyes. “Are you sexiling me?” He laughed, like he couldn’t possibly hold it in any more, and glanced around the room to find someone else to join in his amusement.

“If you say a single word to anyone I will tell Lily what I saw in your bedroom last week,” Sirius threatened lightly, a wicked smile cracking his lips as James’ face dropped.

With one hand gripping Sirius’ arm hard enough to bruise, he insisted, “you swore you wouldn’t tell her!”

Oh, what Sirius wouldn’t give to see Lily Evans if she ever found out that James was practicing his pick-up lines in the mirror, accentuating each one with a passionate kiss to the back of his hand and a twist of his hips. Pursing his lips and shrugging his shoulders, Sirius made his way towards the stairs leading to their bedroom. “Enjoy the couch, Prongs.”

Without a shred of shame weighing down his feet, Sirius took the stairs two by two, nearly faceplanting when his robes snagged on a loose nail. He fell into the room with all the grace of a drugged elephant and slammed the door closed behind him. 

Remus glanced over his shoulder as he carefully folded a sweater into his drawer, unaffected by Sirius’ antics, glad to ease back into their normal, spontaneous dynamic. Sirius marched across the room with such authority and confidence that it intimidated him.

“What are you–?” Remus asked, immediately cut off by an impatient, bruising kiss. Sirius took handfuls of Remus’ jumper and guided him back towards his bed, quite literally throwing him on the mattress and crawling on top of him. Their mouths connected messily, all teeth and desperate lips and gasping breaths, as Remus’ lungs struggled to remember how to work.

“You’ve been driving me crazy all day,” Sirius mumbled, hands finding a hold in Remus’ curls, mouth wandering away from Remus’ only to settle on the soft expanse of his neck, prime real estate to suck a dark purple mark. 

“Long summer?” Remus suggested, his eyes fluttering each time Sirius’ teeth grazed his skin. 

“Fucking glasses,” Sirius explained, pulling back to look at Remus’ face, which was now starkly bare. “Where are they?”

Remus swallowed hard and pointed wordlessly towards his trunk, not trusting his brain to string together a coherent sentence. He had only seen Sirius this desperate and insistent once, after a particularly heated argument with Snape about his lack of ability to do anything right; Remus had made sure to let Sirius know just how much he could do right. 

Sirius wasted no time in retrieving the black frames from the trunk and sliding them gently over Remus’ face. He felt that twist again at the sight, but this time he knew that the knot wasn’t his stomach, but below his belt, and the realization ignited his body. “You’re gorgeous.”

“They’re just glasses,” Remus tried to reason, but as Sirius settled on him, hips pressing against hips, powerful thighs on either side of his waist, all logic slipped from his brain. Remus could feel everything; Sirius’ taut muscles that were just barely holding him back, the wild desire electrifying his fingertips, the prominent bulge that brushed against his own. 

Sirius was back to kissing him again, small grunts escaping his mouth, born from the effort of trying to get closer, closer, closer, when he was already flush against Remus’ body. He tasted vaguely of warm vanilla and caramel, a special treat on the first night of the new school year, and though they hadn’t seen each other in months, every curve of Sirius’ body, from his broad shoulders to his round ass, was achingly familiar. In his arms, Remus was home, and what a wonderful welcome home present this night would be. 

“You’re not gonna get anywhere with all those clothes on,” Remus urged, tugging at the hem of Sirius’ shirt. 

Sirius looked at him with two eyebrows raised, a slow smirk finding its way onto his face. “Wanna bet?”

Remus hadn’t meant it as a challenge, but Sirius loved a good competition. If he played his cards right, this could end very well. “What’s the prize?”

“Doesn’t matter,” Sirius said, leaning down and kissing him sweetly, as if he had a shred of innocence left in him. “You’re gonna cream your pants, and I’m gonna win.”

“I’d like to see you try,” Remus replied bravely, but before the words could even leave his mouth he was gasping, hips bucking as Sirius cupped him through his trousers. 

Sirius knew exactly how to make Remus squirm. It was a careful equation, really, a balance of heavy-handed squeezes, bookmarked with feather-light grazes that left him moaning for more. Beneath his pants, Remus was already a hard outline, dick pressing insistently against the fabric, seeking some kind of release. Sirius palmed him harder, smiling as he watched Remus’ head fall back against the pillow and his eyes squeeze closed, no doubt trying to hold on as long as he could in a fleeting attempt to win the bet. When he let his other hand gently stroke up and down the inside of Remus’ thighs, Sirius was rewarded with a half-stifled groan as Remus’ legs began to quiver. 

“Give up yet?” Sirius taunted, removing both hands from Remus’ body.

Remus opened one eye and peered down at Sirius, cheeks flushed a gorgeous red, golden curls already disheveled. “Get on with it, Sirius.”

“You’re the impatient one now,” Sirius observed wistfully, hands obediently fumbling with Remus’ belt. Sirius had told him time and time again that no one cares if you wear a belt or not, so it might as well be a useless accessory – it only gets in the way at the most inopportune times. 

Remus hooked his ankles against the back of Sirius’ thighs, encouraging him to hurry up. “It’s been months.”

Sirius stopped what he was doing then, glancing up at Remus with curiosity. “The whole summer? You didn’t–”

“It’s better with you,” Remus gushed suddenly, and then he rubbed his lips together, like he had said too much. “You’re…so good at it. At everything.”

The confession made all the blood in Sirius’ body rush to his head before it quickly changed directions and gathered between his thighs. He swiped a hand through his hair, trying to keep it back to no avail, and licked his lips. “Fuck, Remus. I…fucking hell.”

In almost an instant, Remus’ belt was no longer a going concern and his pants were around his ankles. Sirius’ fingers found his underwear again, the fabric now stained a dark gray, and stroked Remus harder, feeling his dick press up, up, up, towards the elastic band and further into his hand. Sirius was vaguely aware of the growing pressure beneath his own underwear and gave one single thrust into the mattress to create at least a little friction. 

“I’m going to kill you if you don’t hurry up,” Remus panted, his ankles pressing harder into Sirius. Only too eager to oblige, Sirius made quick work of Remus’ boxers, kicking them off the bed and onto the floor, and was immediately rewarded with a most beautiful sight. Remus, bare before him, dripping and twitching and aching, his lips parted ever so slightly, waiting for that sweet release. 

Sirius dropped small kisses up the inside of Remus’ thigh before his lips settled on the head, slowly inching his mouth down the expanse of Remus’ dick. 

Above him, Remus hissed, his hips lifting off the mattress and hands knotting in Sirius’ hair. With a gentle hand, Sirius held him down, letting his tongue glide along protruding veins, taking all he could manage and then some. He built a slow rhythm, despite Remus’ groaning requests to go faster. Each time he hollowed his cheeks, Remus would fall silent, his mouth agape, heart temporarily frozen, and it was only when Sirius felt the ab muscles tighten underneath his palm that he brought his hand down to his mouth, cupping swollen balls and squeezing just hard enough to send jolts of pleasure careening through Remus’ bones. Together with his hand, Sirius bobbed his head and picked up the pace, spurred on by Remus’ fingers pulling at his hair and his ankles pressing harder.

“Sirius, I’m–” Remus didn’t have time to finish his sentence before he spilled into Sirius’ mouth with a muffled cry. Sirius continued sucking, allowing the white-hot liquid to fill his mouth and seep down his throat, until there was nothing left. 

With sweat beading on his forehead, Remus wrestled out of his jumper and urged Sirius’ face up to his own so he could kiss him breathlessly. Sirius leaned back and adjusted Remus’ crooked glasses. Twelve hours ago, Sirius would have said that his favorite accessory was a nice red and yellow scarf – specifically the way Remus wore it that made him look like a turtle – but now, Sirius realized he had underappreciated glasses for far too long. All hail the Glasses Club. 

“I told you I would win,” he sneered. “I always win.”

“That’s because your fucking mouth,” Remus sighed, leaning up to kiss him again. “It’s unfair.”

Sirius shrugged as if the words didn’t stoke the fire raging beneath his skin. “Maybe you should level the playing field.”

“Don’t mind if I do,” Remus nodded, and without a moment’s notice he rolled Sirius into the bed, now proudly sitting on top of his hips. 

Sirius blinked for a moment, watching his reflection in Remus’ glasses, a little dazed, very turned on, and positive that he wouldn’t last more than a few minutes. His head felt fuzzy with the thought. “God, I love it when you do that.” Remus stared down at him, all too smug with himself, and nearly ripped Sirius’ shirt off his body. 

As beautiful as Sirius’ bare chest was, the handful of light hairs that grew amidst his breastbone standing straight on the ends, Remus was more focused on his pants, dangerously tented and needing attention. Sirius tried rubbing his thighs together, but Remus stopped him with a single finger trailing from his throat to just below his navel. Knowing he was in no position to take it slow, Remus made quick work of Sirius’ pants and boxers, dick springing free and leaking precome. Underneath him, he felt his own cock filling again, pulsing with the erratic beat of his heart. 

Settling himself on his elbows over Sirius, he kissed the boy once before pressing their hips together, rubbing skin against hot skin, spreading a sticky mess all over their stomachs. A throaty groan caught in Sirius’ mouth as his eyes rolled back and his fingers dug into Remus’ shoulders. Remus rutted again, biting down harshly on his lip to keep from informing the entire castle what was happening; he was sure the first years would never look at him the same. 

“Just like that,” Sirius gasped, lifting his hips higher to let Remus find a different angle. His breath came in short pants now, and when he could manage a full thought, Sirius recalled long summer nights just a few weeks ago, trying to remember the feeling of Remus’ body on top of his own, the glide of his skin, the warmth of his embrace. Memory had not done Remus any justice. 

Remus’ body tingled, desperate for more contact, more friction, more relief. He snaked one hand underneath the small of Sirius’ back and pressed his body up as his hips relentlessly ground down on Sirius’ lap. The gasp that slipped through Sirius’ mouth was almost inhuman, and it made Remus’ body shudder dangerously.

“Fuck, Remus,” Sirius choked before Remus bared down again. His back arched when Remus found another sweet spot, and clenching his teeth was all he could do to not unravel too soon. “Remus, I – please.”

Without losing his rhythm, Remus reached towards his nightstand and opened the drawer. He ripped the wrapper off the condom with well-practiced teeth, spitting out the plastic and rolling the rubber onto himself. 

“Ready?”

“I’ve been ready for the past three months,” Sirius complained, managing a breathy laugh. 

Remus shook his head. “You talk too much, Pads.”

The first time they tried, Remus was sure that Sirius wanted to be the one in control. He was the dominant personality, the sure-footed leader, the captain of the ship. Imagine Remus’ surprise when Sirius fell onto his back, begging Remus for more, submitting to his every command, perfectly content to lay there and let Remus run amuck over his body. It was the one time Sirius willingly let someone else boss him around, and every time Remus realized he was the only person to see it, his body felt numb.

Remus rolled into Sirius slowly, and though his body was electrified with need and his dick was throbbing, he wanted Sirius to feel just how much he loved him. It was almost painfully slow, but each time Remus buried himself as far as he could go, their bodies connected in a way that made it impossible to tell where one person started and the other ended, a wave of pleasure traveled through Sirius and exploded in Remus’ bloodstream. 

“Come here,” Sirius groaned, bringing Remus lips to his own. Sirius let his tongue venture into Remus’ mouth, one hand gripping the back of his neck, the other clawing at his hip, encouraging him on. There would surely be angry purple fingerprints all along Remus’ skin in the morning, but he’d be lying if he said he cared; in fact, he almost wished for an excuse to show them off. Look what my boyfriend did. Look how much he loves me. 

To his credit, Sirius lasted longer than he thought he would. When his heels started slipping on the bedsheets in his haste to press himself harder against Remus, he knew he was close and told Remus as much. In response, Remus quickened his pace, alternating between long, slow rolls and snapping thrusts that threatened to tear Sirius in two. 

Sirius’ climax hit him hard and he cried out as a stream of white erupted between their bodies and onto his stomach. Remus was but a second behind him, the sight of Sirius’ eyes, electric blue, clouded with lust, and the feeling of his heels forcing each thrust deeper inside of him too much to handle. 

Together, they collapsed beside each other, chests heaving, hair matted back with sweat, lips kissed raw. Sirius poked Remus’ glasses, gently pulling them off his face and sliding them over his own nose.

“What do you think?” Sirius asked, using what little energy he had left to pose.

Remus blinked. “I think that if you don’t take those off, we’re gonna have to go for round two.”

“Jesus Christ, I love you,” Sirius gushed, kissing Remus so hard he dislodged the glasses, and then there was an undeniable crunch between them.

Remus held up the two pieces of the now broken glasses and frowned. “Nice.”

“Shit,” Sirius murmured before his face lit up in excitement. “Can I go with you to pick out new ones? Let’s go shopping.”

“We can’t have sex in the middle of a glasses store,” Remus said, rolling his eyes.

“Wanna bet?”


End file.
